At This Moment
by regnogsky
Summary: Final World Cup Junior. Jerman kalah dari Jepang. A Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl Heinz Schneider soft shounen-ai fiction. Warning : Story mungkin melenceng dari aslinya, OOC characters dan YAOI. Don't like don't read.


AT THIS MOMENT

a Captain Tsubasa fanfiction  
>Genzo Wakabayashi x Karl-Heinz Schneider<br>Very Slight Hyuuga x Wakashimazu, Matsuyama x Misugi,  
>Soda x Nitta, Morizaki x Izawa<p>

Warning : Yaoi! means boy x boy. Don't like don't read.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THIS MOMENT<strong>

**_by _regnogsky / Novan Schiffer**

**_Captain Tsubasa _**©**_ Yoichi Takahashi_**

* * *

><p>Ada nyeri yang menghujam dalam, rasa sakit yang tajam menusuk. Sakit sekali rasanya. Tubuhmu kelelahan, memang, tapi rasa sakitnya tak berarti bila dibandingkan dengan luka yang menganga lebar di dalam hatimu. Kakimu terasa melembek begitu saja ketika wasit meniup peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir. Kamu, <strong>Sang Kaisar<strong> membeku di tengah lapangan. Semuanya telah berakhir…

Mimpimu, harapanmu, hancur lebur ditengah keriuhan penonton yang bersorak-sorai—sebagian tertawa sambil menangis—sebagian lagi menatap tak percaya.

**Kesebelasan Jerman telah kalah…**

Mereka gagal membawa pulang _trophy_ kejuaraan World Cup Junior yang diselenggarakan di Prancis tahun ini.

**Kesebelasan Jerman telah kalah…**

Kemenangan yang telah dijanjikan Karl-Heinz Schneider pada adiknya, Marie Schneider, tidak pernah terwujud.

**Kesebelasan Jerman telah kalah…**

Ia gagal menahan Genzo Wakabayashi untuk terus bergabung untuk bermain bersamanya di Hamburg S.V

"_Wakabayashi, kalau Jerman menang, batalkan niatmu untuk pergi keluar Jerman dan bermainlah disini"_

"_Schneider, kau keras kepala.."_

_Si anak lelaki Eropa menatap pemuda Jepang yang berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan setengah meremehkan, "Dan kata-kata itu meluncur dari orang yang sama keras kepalanya…"_

_Wakabayashi menahan tawa._

Padahal ia ingin terus bermain dengan kiper Jepang itu. Dari awal pertemuannya dengan Wakabayashi beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia tahu bahwa Wakabayashi dan ia akan menjadi rival yang tak terelakkan—sekaligus menjalin ikatan erat di bawah nama persahabatan.

Schneider mengira-ngira apakah hari-hari yang akan datang akan sama baiknya bila tanpa ada Wakabayashi bersamanya. Si pemuda bersurai pirang pucat menghela nafas, tak akan ada lagi sesi latihan menembak gawang sampai tengah malam di training ground Hamburg S.V

**Kesebelasan Jerman telah kalah…**

Schneider menelan ludah, lalu menatap ke seluruh sudut bangku penoton, dari ribuan orang di stadion ini, salah satunya mungkin ayahnya yang sedang menatapnya kecewa.

Padahal satu langkah lagi dan ia bisa membuat ayahnya bangga, satu langkah lagi dan keluarga kecil mereka akan _kembali_ utuh.

Satu langkah lagi dan Paul Schneider akan kembali ke rumah kecil mereka di Berlin, memulai lagi segalanya dari _awal_ bersama ibu dan adik kecilnya yang manis.

Mengambil langkah tegap Schneider menghampiri kawan-kawan setimnya. Sang kapten kesebelasan Jerman menepuk pundak rekannya Margus, disebelahnya Kaltz menitikkan airmata—mencoba untuk tidak menangis—_karena ia tahu Schneider tidak akan menangis dihadapan mereka, ia ingin menemani sang kapten untuk tidak meneteskan airmata_—namun akhirnya perasaan kecewa itu tak terbendung.

"Margus, Kaltz, Schester… kalian telah berusaha semampu yang kalian bisa, aku bangga pada kalian, namun kemenangan belum ada di pihak kita." Suaranya cukup lantang, tegas dan tenang seperti biasa. Namun Schneider tahu pasti bahwa sebetulnya yang paling lemah—_hancur_ diantara teman-teman satu timnya adalah dia.

Schester menatap kaptennya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya—walau airmata masih mengalir di pipi putih pemuda paling manis di timnas Jerman itu.

"Tegakkan tubuh kalian. Jangan menangis, kekalahan bukanlah pertanda segalanya telah berakhir" Si pemuda Jerman berambut pirang pucat itu menghampiri teman-temannya satu per satu. Satu-persatu rekan satu negaranya menegakkan badan dan mengusap air mata dengan lengan _jersey_ kebanggan mereka. Mereka mengangguk ketika Schneider melemparkan senyum lemah berusaha untuk menghibur kepada mereka semua.

Tanpa melewatkan bahwa sinar biru terang di bola mata sang kapten tak berbinar seperti biasanya. Mereka langsung tahu—_kapten yang paling berat menerima kekalahan ini._

Müller menangis di depan tiang gawang, tubuh besarnya berguncang. Ini kali pertama Schneider melihat kiper kebanggaan Jerman itu menangis. "Müller, kau sungguh luar biasa di pertandingan kali ini, Jepang bukanlah lawan yang mudah, aku sudah memperingatkanm, kuharap kau menerima pelajaran dari pertandingan ini.."

"Kapten…" Müller menunduk menatap kaptennya yang tingginya hanya mencapai tinggi bahu badan raksasanya, ia merasa kecewa, ia terlalu sombong dan angkuh—terlalu meremehkan Jepang—terlalu meremehkan si nomor sepuluh—terlalu meremehkan Genzo Wakabayashi.

Padahal Schneider sudah berulangkali memperingatkannya tentang Tsubasa Oozora dan tendangan jarak jauhnya, atau Genzo Wakabayashi yang punya _skill_ menangkap bola yang mampu menyainginya. Mungkin ia terlalu meremehkan lawannya, ia menganggap satu-satunya penjaga gawang yang mampu menyainginya hanyalah Gino Hernandez dari Italia.

Dalam langkah lesu namun tanpa menundukkan kepala. Anggota kesebelasan Jerman satu per-satu meninggalkan lapangan. Schneider menatap sekali lagi ke arah Jepang nomor sepuluh. Tsubasa Oozora, tangannya meninju udara, disebelahnya, partner sejati sang kapten timnas Jepang, si nomor sebelas Taro Misaki mendampinginya.

Schneider memalingkan muka. _Jepang ya… Wakabayashi, suatu saat kita pasti bertanding lagi…_

Hingar-bingar teriakan para penonton masih terdengar jelas di lapangan. Sebelum masuk ke ruang ganti pemain, sepasang tangan bersarung menariknya. Langkah Schneider tertahan dan ia menoleh.

"Wakabayashi?"

Si pemuda Jepang yang lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter darinya menarik topi Adidas yang hampir setiap saat ia kenakan hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya—_apa itu rona merah yang bersemu di pipi kecokelatan milik penjaga gawang nomor satu Jepang itu?_

"Tentang tawaranmu, Schneider. Aku akan terus bermain di Hamburg S.V denganmu dan Kaltz…"

Sepasang bola mata beriris biru itu menatap Genzo Wakabayashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Wakabayashi…"

"Karl." Suara itu membuatnya menoleh tanpa sempat merespon perkataan Wakabayashi, di sana, tepat tiga meter berdiri di sampingnya adalah orang yang paling ia nantikan untuk menonton pertandingan ini—_ternyata ia benar-benar datang._

Paul Schneider, ayah darinya dan Marie benar-benar datang ke Prancis untuk menonton pertandingannya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak terdefinisikan sambil berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aku bangga padamu, nak. Selamat, meski kau tidak menjadi juara, kau benar-benar membuat ayahmu ini bangga." Paul Schneider menepuk bahu anaknya pelan. Sementara Karl dihadapannya masih berdiri terpaku. Genzo Wakabayashi yang merasa telah mengganggu momen penting antara ayah dan anak itu refleks mundur dua langkah kebelakang—bersiap-siap untuk pergi—_Mungkin percakapannya dengan Schneider bisa dilanjutkan nanti…_

"Ah.. tidak, tidak. Wakabayashi—_benar kan?_ Aku hanya kesini untuk memberikan ucapan selamatku pada Karl. Silahkan lanjutkan percakapan kalian."

Wakabayashi membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi dan Schneider menarik ujung kemeja biru yang ayahnya kenakan.

"Ayah—"_—apa kau bertemu ibu? Apa kau sudah memeluk Marie lagi? Apa kau_

—_akan kembali? _

_Ke rumah kita… lagi?_

Paul Schneider tersenyum lembut, senyum yang sudah lama tidak terpampang di wajah keras miliknya.

"Karl. Kalau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, segera datangi hotel tempat ibumu dan Marie menginap, jangan pulang duluan bersama dengan rekan setimmu."

Seketika perasaan kecewa menusuk si pemuda Jerman. Jadi begitu, ayahnya tetap tidak akan kembali, akhirnya tetap hanya mereka bertiga—Karl, Marie, dan ibu. Tanpa ada ayah. Hanya ia sebagai tulang punggung keluarga.

Genzo Wakabayashi sudah mengepalkan tangan dan hendak membuka mulut untuk berteriak—"_Tega sekali anda berkata seperti itu, anda akan meninggalkan Karl serta anak perempuan dan istri lagi? Anda membiarkan Karl menanggung beban sebagai tulang punggung keluarga?"—_namun Paul Schneider keburu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sebab aku sudah berjanji pada Marie untuk mengajak kalian berlibur sementara disini. Jarang-jarang bukan kita ada di Prancis? Aku punya kenalan seorang pemandu wisata disini. Besok pagi kita jalan-jalan bersama."

Schneider mendongak tiba-tiba. Menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. _Maksudnya..?_

Paul Schneider melangkah pergi. "Kalau sudah selesai liburan. Baru kita pulang _berempat_, Karl"

Karl-Heinz Schneider kembali terpaku, ia menatap punggung ayahnya hingga menghilang. Ia diam, tak bergerak. Hingga Genzo Wakabayashi menghampirinya dan membalik tubuhnya secara paksa karena khawatir.

"Karl!"

Satu detik Schneider melihat raut khawatir di wajah tampan Genzo Wakabayashi sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh campuran ekspresi antara terkejut, malu, dan lega. Schneider tak mengerti kenapa Wakabayashi punya ekspresi seperti itu di wajahnya

"K..kamu menangis.." Pemain kesebelasan Jepang bernomor punggung satu itu menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak tertutupi topi.

_Ah…_

Dia baru sadar, pantas saja ia merasa pipinya memanas, rupanya tanpa sadar airmatanya mengalir tadi ketika ayahnya melangkah pergi. Airmata yang penuh perasaan bercampur aduk, _marah, sedih, bahagia, kecewa, lega_.

"Ugh.. Ah… Wakabayashi…" Pemuda Jerman itu menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya. Makin ia berusaha mengusap airmatanya, justru makin banyak air asin itu merembes keluar.

"Aduh.. Karl… jangan menangis dong! Kalau dilihat rekan satu timmu bagaimana? Nasibmu sebagai kapten bisa terancam tahu!" Genzo Wakabayashi panik. Selama mengenal Karl-Heinz Schneider, belum pernah sekalipun ia melihatnya menangis. Alasan pertama mungkin karena ia adalah anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun—yang tentu saja merupakan hal yang memalukan bila harus menangis pada umur segitu. Alasan kedua karena tim yang diperkuat sang kaisar di lapangan belum pernah kalah sebelumnya.

"Kalau paparazzi melihat, mereka mungkin mengira aku mengejekmu atau apa karena timmu, kalah… Hei, Karl.." Wakabayashi menarik kepala Schneider ke bahunya sambil menyandarkan diri ke tembok. Ia memalingkan mukanya yang bersemu merah ke arah yang berlawanan di mana Karl berada. Membiarkan airmata pemuda serba pucat yang kini terisak disampingnya merembes ke _jersey goal keeper_-nya yang berwarna hitam.

Wakabayashi mengusap surai pirang pucat yang halus itu dengan tangannya—sarung tangan kipernya sudah dilepas tentu. Butuh dua menit hingga akhirnya Schneider tenang. Mereka saling memisahkan diri.

Dan Wakabayashi baru pertama kali melihat Schneider seperti sekarang ini. Mengucapkan terimakasih—"_Danke…uh.. Wakabayashi_…"—dengan wajah pucatnya yang bersemu merah dan mata masih basah oleh airmata, kata-kata yang terputus karena malu. Hampir saja ia berpikir erotis kalau saja tak sadar diri.

Untuk _kedua_ _kalinya_—Wakabayashi menarik topi Adidas hitam hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya—yang sekarang tak kalah merahnya dengan pemuda Jerman di hadapannya.

"Sama-sama… Uh.. kau mau kuantar pulang?" _Bagus sekali, memangnya ini di Jerman? Kayak kau tahu saja dimana hotel tempat timnas Jerman menginap_. Wakabayashi merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Ti..tidak usah." Schneider merespon, wajah masih menunduk sebelum akhirnya mendongak perlahan. "Dan Wakabayashi… _Terimakasih_… untuk akan tetap bermain sepak bola _denganku_ di Jerman." Sudut bibir pemuda Jerman itu terangkat dan ia menatap kedua bola mata cokelat milik Wakabayashi.

Wakabayashi terdiam sesaat sembari menatap senyum tulus di wajah Schneider. "Aku menantikan itu." Lalu mereka berdua tersenyum sambil kembali ke tim mereka masing-masing.

Hari itu, final World Cup Junior yang diselenggarakan di Prancis. Meski menuai kekalahan, Karl-Heinz Schneider membawa banyak perubahan dan kenangan indah di sana.

.

.

.

The End.

* * *

><p><strong>-Omake -<strong>

**Disaat yang sama, di **_**bench**_** timnas Jepang…**

"Di mana Wakabayashi?" Ishizaki menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari dimana penjaga gawang timnas Jepang itu berada.

"Benar juga, di mana ya dia? Kau melihatnya Izawa?" Taro Misaki bertanya kepada seorang pemuda manis berkulit putih berambut hitam yang duduk di bench.

"Wakabayashi? Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya." Mamoru Izawa lalu menoleh penuh tanya pada Youzo Morizaki—penjaga gawang ketiga—yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku juga tidak melihatnya.."

"Dia bilang dia ada perlu dengan Schneider." Suara berat milik Kojiro Hyuuga menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka.

"Schneider? Ada perlu apa dia dengan dia?" Ishizaki bertanya penasaran.

"Mulai musim depan Wakabayashi akan tetap tinggal di Jerman dan bermain satu klub dengan Schneider dan Kaltz."

"Apa? Wakabayashi tidak akan kembali ke Jepang?"

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" Jun Misugi ikut nimbrung pembicaraan mereka. "Kurasa Jerman cocok untuk Wakabayashi. Aku tidak sabar melihatnya bertanding di Bundesliga."

"I..iya siiih… Tapi, kan sebelumnya Wakabayashi berjanji dia akan kembali bersama kita, kenapa sekarang janjinya dibatalkan?" Tanya Ishizaki.

"Hmm… Itu juga aku tidak tahu." Gumam Misugi.

"ITU MUDAH!" suara cempereng itu mengalihkan seluruh perhatian mereka.

"JAWABANNYA ADALAH FAKTOR CINTAA!" Si kembar Tachibana muncul tiba-tiba dengan Jito dibelakang mereka.

"Fak..tor? Cinta?" Ishizaki memandang aneh kepada rekan satu timnnya.

"Heem-eemh!"

"Habisnya Wakabayashi terlalu sayang untuk meninggalkan Schneider, ya kan? Masao?"

"Benaar, Kazuo!"

"Kalian ini ngomongin apa sih? Jangan ngomongin hal yang gak masuk akal gitu deeh!"

"Nggak masuk akal gimana? Jelas-jelas kalau Wakabayashi dan Schneider itu punya chemistry tau! CHEMISTRY!"

"Idih, mereka kan sama-sama cowok?" Ishizaki tak mau kalah berteriak tepat di depan muka Masao.

"Terus kenapa? Dari tadi kita melihat kamu juga memperhatikan si Franz Schester itu! Pasti gara-gara dia manis sekali kan? Huuh?"

"Apa? A-aku enggak kok!" Wajah Ishizaki memerah karena ketahuan. Schester yang sedang meminum sebotol air mineral di bench timnas Jerman karena merasa namanya disebut-sebut, langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke bench timnas Jepang.

"Alaah! Sudah mengaku saja! Kuberi tahu ya! Si Schester itu sudah punya hubungan dengan teman setimnya Margus!"

"Haah? Masa sih?' Ishizaki menganga.

Kazuo dan Masao membusungkan dada mereka bangga, lalu menarik Ishizaki menjauh dari bench _timnas_ Jepang. "Kuberi tahu yaa, kalau soal getar-getar asmara di seluruh tim, kami yang paling tahu."

"Masa?"

"Gini yah, kalo gak percaya… contohnya saja, mereka tuh, Wakashimazu dan Hyuuga, mereka sudah pernah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ciuman lho, kamu tahu tidak?" Kazuo berbisik sambil memutar kepala Ishizaki menuju tempat Hyuuga dan Wakashimazu berdiri. Terlihat Wakashimazu sedang memberikan sebotol air minum kepada mantan kapten timnya saat di Meiwa dan Toho dulu.

"Hah?"

"Matsuyama dan Misugi juga sudah beberapa kali pergi kencan berdua…" Kali ini Ishizaki melihat Misugi yang sedang berbincang dengan Matsuyama. Mereka memang tampak dekat, tapi masa sih sedekat itu?

"Soda baru nembak Nitta kemarin…" Masao nyeletuk.

"Hah?"

"Akhir-akhir ini juga nampaknya Morizaki selalu nempel dengan Izawa, aku rasa dia menyukai Izawa, kau juga berpikiran begitu, Masao?"

"Ah, aku baru saja mau mengatakan hal itu, Kazuo!"

Ishizaki jadi pusing… Segala informasi ini terlalu 'berlebihan' baginya…

_No more info, please… _Ucapnya dalam hati. Tuh kan dia jadi tiba-tiba bisa bahasa Inggris…

.

.

End

* * *

><p>Omake yang geje… LOL, maafkan kegejean sayaaa! *author sembah sujud*<p>

Berani banget aku bikin fanfic CT yaoi… buahahah… dan pairnya adalah Wakabayashi x Schneider! Itu pair CT yang paling terkenal setelah Hyuuga x Wakashimazu. Dan disini aku juga nyelipin Soda x Nitta, Morizaki x Izawa dan Matsuyama x Misugi. LOL. Ga mungkin banget kan yah? Lagian masing-masing mereka udah punya ceweknya masing-masing dalam serial Captain Tsubasa, yaitu pasangannya Matsuyama, Yoshiko, dan pasangannya Misugi, Yayoi. Aku sama sekali enggak membenci pasangan straight di CT, jujur aku malah suka banget sama Matsuyama x Yoshiko, dan terlebih, Misugi x Yayoi.

Dan sebelumnya maaf banget kalo fic ini OOC dan Kembar Tachibana aku buat jadi ga waraws gitu. Haha… :P

Timeline yang digunakan dalam fanfic ini adalah ketika kejuaraan dunia u-16, jadi usia mereka saat itu berkisar antara 14, 15,16 tahun. Gimana menurut kalian fanfic ini? R&R ya…


End file.
